


Walk Away From The Sun

by QuillsAndInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cruelty, Dark, Dubious Consent, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Obsession, Pain, Painplay, Torture, Twisted, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAndInk/pseuds/QuillsAndInk
Summary: Sam's name remained on Lucifer's lips till they met again.





	Walk Away From The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> To my brother, with love

_You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let penetrate you  
You let me complicate you  
….  
I want to fuck you like an animal_  
_I_ _want_ _to_ _feel you from the inside_  
 _I_ _want_ _to_ _fuck_ _you like_ _an_ _animal_  
 _My_ _whole_ _existence is flawed_  
~Closer, Nine Inch Nails

The black of the Pit was absolute and thick enough to be tangible. It enshrouded everything like smoke, so deep nothing could pierce it. That was the curse of it. The darkness ate the light. Nothing could penetrate it because it was engulfed by the black. Not even the brilliance of two archangels could shoo the gloom away. Not that it mattered. Not for them. They were ancients. They had seen the Darkness before for their father created light. They were well acquainted with it. Being in the Pit was business as usual from eons ago. Being in the Cage, however, now that was insulting.

In the Cage, they were truly imprisoned. They were still beings of absolute power second only to God himself, the Cage didn't restrict them that. But were castrated of the only power that mattered; their power worked only enough to show them what didn't work. They couldn't escape and they couldn't fly. What use is Grace if it can't open the lid to the box? What use are wings if they can be extended but not used? What use is dangerousness if it can't only be used on a beloved brother? Well. That wasn't exactly true. Dangerousness could be used on each other, but no harm could come of that. That wasn't interesting at all. Now their vessels? Oh, _yes_.

Humans were weak. The blackness of the Pit drove them mad. The voices of archangels ripped hunks from their minds. Add a little pain and presto! Interesting.

Michael wasn't much for torture. He was Heaven’s greatest warrior, but that was about it. He was all about efficiency; heads lobbed from shoulders, that kind of thing. He liked death. His brother, not so. Lucifer liked dragging things out. Blood excited him. Pain enthralled him. Death was so simple and easy, torture was where the _real_ creativity lay, in Lucifer's opinion.

Adam was dead before the got to the Cage. Lucifer had no fascination with corpses. He could desecrate it, but what would that do? It wouldn't yell, or squirm, or bleed. It would just sit there and take it, and that was boring.  
Sam, though. Lucifer's vessel was _alive_ and fully ready to fight for his life. He screamed when Lucifer ripped into him, only to rebuild him over and over. Sam suffered and he did so beautifully. He never begged or pleaded or sniveled. He cried and screamed and fell apart. That was it. The way he crumbled was utterly delicious and Lucifer lapped it up like the blood from his wounds.

Sam struggled with everything he had, even though the black tugged at his mind and his assailant was unseen to him. When Lucifer created hooks to gouge between his ribs, Sam fought back, taking blind swipes at the source of the pain. He gnashed and foamed and spit and kicked, till there was nothing left of him. And Lucifer remade him whole once more and the process started over.

Sometimes Lucifer would grant Sam pleasure instead of pain. Nothing could be worse than expecting a blade to draw down your spine and receiving a tongue. Lucifer's favorite game was to suck Sam off and once he got him to the height of pleasure, crack a heavy chain down on his spine. Each time Sam screamed so long that Michael relieved his pain simply to quiet him down.

“Treat your vessel with more respect,” Michael chastened him boredly after one such occurrence. “You may need him.”

“Nonsense, I love him,” Lucifer bit back. He drew blade lightly across Michael's throat. “I'd advise you to mind your own business, brother.” Michael was unbothered and returned to his prayers. Fool. Father didn't listen to the damned. Lucifer turned his attention back to his plaything. Sam’s cries were lovely as ever and his attempts to fight back were inspiring.

Lucifer had meant what he said to Michael. He loved Sam. He love his screams and his spirit and his soul. He loved the pleasure-pain they shared. He wanted Sam forever. To own, to have, to _fuck_. And he would have him. Here, in the absolute dark, he had what he wished for.

Sam was ripped away a short time later.

Lucifer went mad with it. He struck out at Michael, gnawed at himself, rubbed his own cock raw. He sank deep into insanity. Covered in grace and blood and semen, he chanted into the black. In a thousand thousand languages, some living but most dead, he said only one word. Sam. Sam. Sam. Michael told him he was turning human,that the Pit was tearing into his mind. Lucifer didn't care. Sam was gone. Sam had left.

Sam’s name remained on Lucifer’s lips till they met again.

This time, Lucifer and Sam were in the firelight of hell, and Sam’s eyes were burning with delicious hatred. Lucifer was infatuated. He wanted to see screams of agony pouring from Sam’s lungs. He wanted shivers of pleasure to wrack his frame. He wanted Sam. But they were still in the Cage and Dean was just outside. Lucifer would have to wait.

“Can you help us stop Amara?” Sam was demanding.

“Of course. But everything comes at a price,” Lucifer purred, Sam scowled, then set his jaw and squared his shoulders. It was the look he gave before he received inevitable and intolerable pain. Something between Lucifer’s legs twitched.

“Name it.” Lucifer smiled wide. He snapped and Dean fell to the floor.

“That's collateral to make sure you keep up your end of the bargain,” Lucifer sing-songed. Sam Lunged but Lucifer knocked him away easily.

“You don't get Dean,” Sam growled. Lucifer shook his head.

“I don't want him. I want you. Here's how this is gonna work. Dean seems to have contracted a lethal bit of poison. Now, the poison will always remain in his system, but say, if an archangel willed it, he would be able to be cleansed every day and survive as normal,” Lucifer spoke nonchalantly.

“You son of a bitch,” Sam spat.

"Language. You'll learn to enjoy it, Sammy boy. Now, what do you say? I am an angel after all,” Lucifer’s tone darkened with lust and something cold and dark from the beginning of time. Sam’s eyes were fire.

"To save Dean? Yes.”

"You made a smart choice, Sam.” Lucifer snapped his fingers and Dean took a shuddering exhale and began to stand up. Lucifer undid his belt and his cock sprang free. Sam looked at it like a loaded gun. Lucifer smiled. “Let’s begin.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor do I claim to own Supernatural or the characters therein. They belong to the CW network and Eric Kripke. I also do not own the lyrics at the beginning they belong to the band Nine Inch Nails. All rights reserved. I own nothing but the plot. I make no monetary benefit from this story. I live to entertain.


End file.
